Payback
by greatqueenc
Summary: I hated the ending to "Jeepers Creepers" so I changed it. Enjoy!


Summary: Okay, i hated the ending to this movie so I decided to re-write a way better one that involves the talents of everybody's favorite heroine.  
Spoilers: Just for the movie  
Rating: ummm PG13  
  
  
The creature raised its webbed wings roughly, creating a crisp noise that echoed throughout the room. The barrage of police officers seemed stunned at the demon that clasped to the wide-eyed boy, lovingly known as Barry.   
Suddenly, an arrow whistled through the air, piercing the creature's unfolded wings. Roaring in anguish he whipped around, desperately searching for the assailant. From the ceiling dropped a blonde-haired beauty, crossbow in tow.   
"I didn't think it was possible but you are way uglier in person," she quipped, a new arrow quickly slipped into it's place in the bow with ease.   
Clad in a pair of stretch black pants and a crimson halter top, the girl appeared to be someone simple. Someone weak. Those that noticed the battle axe strapped to her back knew different. She was the slayer and she had been hunting this beast that terrorized a secluded highway. Months of endless research finally brought her here, to this police station in the middle of nowhere. Her timing was perfect.  
Barry struggled to no avail in the creature's grasp, resulting in a protested snarl from the beast.   
Buffy cocked her head to one side, seemingly amused by the demon's resiliance. "You know, it will be a lot easier to kill you if you would just realize that you are going to lose anyway,"she drawled as she lounged forward. Threatened, the demon tightened his grip on Barry. "You can't fly. The only way outta here is to walk out," she easily shot the second arrow into his other wing to emphasize her point. "And trust me, walking is something you won't be able to do in a little bit."  
"Don't be so sure," snarled the demon, flinging Barry aside. "You are nothing. I can smell the fear you hide so well. I can smell all."  
She threw her head back in defiant laughter. "You smell all, huh? Too bad you can't smell how bad you reek!" With that retort, she flung the bow to the floor, taking a fighting stance.   
Though he couldn't see her clearly, her essence flowed through is nostrils in a disgustingly thick aroma. She seemed strong, stronger than most. Her confidence worried him, more than he would admit. His desire for the boy's eyes flooded his rotted heart. First, easily dispose of this "threat" and finish the job with the kid.  
Lunging with a disgusting snarl, his long fingers searched for her head to tear from her smart-ass body. He felt a sharp pain in his side that sent him whirling as she roundhouse kicked him with ease. He swiped again with his other hand, yet found his body slapped to the floor as Buffy knocked his feet from under her. She hovered over him, crushing the heel of her boot against his nose, reveling in the crunch that it emitted. Whirling back at her, he flung her from him, anger being his one and only strength left.   
"Bout time you fought back. I was afraid I wouldn't get a good workout in," she snapped as he rose from the ground.  
Shaking his head from the earlier blow, he rose his face towards her, deeply breathing in.  
"Who are you?" he growled.  
"Me? Well let me see....easily kicking your ass without breaking a sweat...I guess that makes me the slayer," she grinned, reaching over her shoulder to retrieve the weapon strapped there. He couldn't see the weapon, but he could feel it.   
Buffy easily whipped the axe back and forth, her body twisting perfectly with the blade.   
"So," she said, as she stepped towards the creature, "I guess that makes you dead."   
She whipped the blade through the air, easily decapitating the thing before her. He slumped down on his knees, then slowly keeled over. Raising and dropping the weapon, she sawed and hacked at the body, blood spraying her, until only scraps remained. She turned to the boy, his eyes wide with disbelief, then to his sister, with a similar look of awe. She flashed them a lop-sided smile as blood of the demon rolled down her cheeks. Her fingers slipped into her pocket, relinquishing a package of matches. Her eyes turned once again to the quivering remains on the floor. Striking the match on her boot, she flung it nonchalantly at the remains.   
  
"Betcha didn't smell that comin'." 


End file.
